Halloween Hijinks
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Another Holiday and Albus has another 'amusing' idea for celebrating much to the dismay of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Snape devises a strategy to win yet another 'holiday war'


Halloween Hi-jinks

"It will soon be Halloween Minerva, Severus." said the benign looking Headmaster as he leaned back in his high backed chair. He looked casually around at the spindly-legged tables with numerous silver instruments that decorated his office, or cluttered it depending on your point of view.

Professor's Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall looked at Albus with dismay as they wondered what the elderly wizard was up to , then sat down cautiously on the two chairs set in front of Dumbledores desk .

"I know it will soon be Halloween, just like I know when it is Christmas, Valentines Day and Easter." Professor Severus Snape snapped nervously as he watched the Headmaster warily. He then mentioned with a suspiciously innocent gleam in his eyes, "Remember I did bake that chocolate Cake for your muggle picnic this past summer. It wasn't my fault that the House-Elves were a little angry."

Minerva turned her head slightly to hide a smirk and looked over at the portraits who were listening with intense interest even as they pretended to ignore the conversation. They had heard from the portraits that were along the walls near the Great Hall and in the various corridors about the various attempts made by the Headmaster to involve the surly Potions Master in one of the holidays.

Albus closed his eyes temporarily as a flash of memory took him back to when Severus turned him into a large fluffy white rabbit at Easter and then another memory flashed by of the disastrous results at the picnic . Albus still suspected that the dour Potions Master had knowledge of how the Elves obtained and supplied everyone those horrid muggle laxatives in place of chocolate. "I won't insist you participate in any games but I would like your co-operation with some of the traditions that come with Halloween ..._Please."_

Severus's eyebrows rose slightly as he stared suspiciously at the elderly wizard who had leaned forward with his elbows on his desk and his hands clasped together just under his chin.

"And just what Halloween traditions do you refer to? I hope you don't want me to dress up in an insane costume or be a chaperone for a stupid Halloween Ball." growled Severus as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at Albus."Maybe provide some delicacies?"

Albus shuddered slightly and said."No ball and I think I will let the House-Elves take care of the food this time around."

"That's good." Severus then paused, "I do hope you don't mean to have a Muggle Style Halloween. I refuse to hand out treats to students in stupid costumes. "Severus said with suspicion evident in his voice.

"W-e-l-l not quite, I thought it would be nice to lift the ban on the various ..." Albus glanced at Minerva who was starting to give him a steely-eyed look. He stumbled over his words slightly and then recovered. "I meant to say a few of the Weasley twins pranks could be allowed ...just for a few hours."

Severus and Minerva groaned quietly to themselves as they wondered which of the various pranks the Headmaster had in mind.

"I hope you aren't thinking of letting them bring in those fanged frisbees, portable swamps or the wildfire whiz-bangs." snarled Severus. "Though I am sure they have created much more dangerous and insane pranks since they left the school."

Albus's eyes twinkled as he said, "I suspect you are right Severus, the twins were very inventive during their school years. " He smiled benignly. "I suspect their talents have improved since then." He picked up a leaflet off his desk. "I have been looking over the new collection of pranks from Weasleys Wizarding Weeze's..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake." snapped Minerva crisply. "You really want us to condone this action? There will be chaos if even a few of those products are allowed."

Albus looked over at Minerva with wide pleading baby blue eyes. "How about we allow the students to play some pranks ...after contacting 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes' and asking them to limit the children to some of the more harmless, fun pranks."

"_Harmless? These are the Weasley Twins your referring too. " _snapped Severus. "Just what do you define as harmless fun pranks, dung-bombs and stink pellets?" "

Minerva paused before she said anything as she thought about Albus's suggestion. To Severus's dismay she seemed to be reconsidering her position regarding Prank Day. He tensed as he waited to hear what Minerva had to say.

Minerva said thoughtfully, "Well, that might work, but we will have to make sure the twins and the students understand that there should not be anything more serious than the Weasley's whiz-bang fireworks. We wouldn't don't want anything to get out of hand."

'Getting out of hand indeed.' Severus thought as he remembered the day the twins let off those very annoying fireworks that kept multiplying and banging till all hours when that toad woman, Umbridge had been in charge, though upon reflecting back to that particular day it had been rather amusing. Still it would not be safe to let the Headmaster or Minerva know that he didn't think they were too bad so long as they were kept out of his classroom,. He kept his face blank with a slight frown of disapproval.

The frown on Severus's face caught Albus's attention. "I understand that you don't want the students to play pranks in your classes, after all potions can be very volatile. You may have a prank-free zone within the dungeons. " He said in a placatory tone. "Please Severus, all I ask is for you to ignore those who wish to participate in the fun everywhere else in the castle or on the grounds."

Severus was still suspicious as to his motives but knew that the Headmaster was determined to have his way and reluctantly agreed to ignore any pranksters he came across in the castle or on the grounds. He planned to stay within the confines of the dungeon for the duration of that day, or so he thought.

"Now Severus, don't be thinking you can go without your meals in Great Hall." Albus said firmly as he knew what the younger wizard was planning to do. "I will leave it to you to tell Filch that the children will be having a 'Prank Day' to celebrate Halloween." said the now cheerful Headmaster to the very annoyed Potions Master.

Severus glared at him through narrowed eyes as he stood up and turned gracefully and swept out of the office with his robes billowing around him.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Filch looked dismayed, angry and confused all at the same time. "Just what madness has affected the Headmaster? He must be getting senile." complained Filch when he heard that there was to be pranks allowed at Halloween. "And who is going to be responsible for cleaning up afterward? Me. Thats who!"

"Talk to the House-elf in charge of Housekeeping duties. I'm sure he won't mind assigning his crew to cleaning up afterward. For some strange reason they just love having work piled on them." the Potions Master told him.

"I'll do that." Filch said as his dust coloured elderly cat, Mrs Norris glared at the Potions Master. "Maybe we had better have the Bloody Baron keep an eye on Peeves too."

"Well ...the Headmaster did say this Halloween is to be celebrated with pranks by anyone who wishes to participate. I don't see the necessity of stopping our resident pesky Poltergeist from having a little fun. Severus said thoughtfully as an idea struck him. "I think the Headmaster would appreciate getting a few pranks of his own to use also."

Filch felt uneasy as he saw the twisted smile forming on the Potions Master's face.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The twins wondered as to why an Owl came to them with an obviously official Hogwarts letter clutched within its talons.

"Wonder what is up?" asked George as Fred took the letter from the owl and offered it a treat which was eaten quickly before the creature flew out of the store. Fred unfolded the letter that he took out of the envelope. His eyebrows shot up as he read the missive. He grinned. "Dumbledore is allowing the students to hold a Prank Day on Halloween."

"Great, just think of what commotion they could cause." answered George with a laugh. "I guess we had better make sure we have sufficient supplies."

"Dumbledore requests that we don't sell anything too dangerous but confine ourselves to selling the youngsters 'harmless fun pranks." said Fred as he read further on.

"Awww, and just what does he think we sell? I don't recall anyone actually dying from using any of our products." asked George as he looked around at the shelves of Skiving Snackboxes, Ton Tongue Toffees, wildfire Whiz-bangs, portable swamps, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Decoy Detonators, Fanged Frisbees and other products of their lifelong research into making life more interesting and fun for everyone.

"Maybe our newest product may pass his criteria." said Fred with a halfway grin.

"The Franatic Bubbles? Probably, they are pretty harmless." George muttered as the door to their shop opened setting off the screaming doorbell. They both looked up and noticed, with shock that the tall man dressed in black, Severus Snape , Potions Master of Hogwarts School had dared to walk into Weasleys Wizarding Weezys. He looked serious as he strode in and looked around.

The twins glanced quickly at each other and then curiosity overcame their shock and they asked. "Professor Snape, may we help you?"

"I suspect you could, both of you are the store keepers and I believe by coming into your store I have become a prospective customer." Severus commented dryly. "At least I believe that is how the system works."

The twins blinked at the same time as they heard the witicism come out of The Potions Masters Mouth.

He continued as he ignored their dumbfounded looks. "As I suspect you know by now the Headmaster has instituted a Prank Day for Halloween."

"Yes we just received the Owl, but we didn't think you would get involved in such 'childish' endeavors as you put it." said Fred.

"I'm not getting involved in the actual pranking itself, I am here to pick up some samples of your so called harmless and fun pranks for the Headmaster. " Severus said sourly as he looked at the new display of different coloured bottles, reached over and picked up a green bottle to study. "Franatic Bubbles? Looks like a childish muggle bit of fun. Knowing the Headmaster he would probably like it." He set it down on the counter along with another bottle. "I'll take some for him though I suspect they aren't as innocent as they look. What kind of side effects can we expect from using this stuff?"

The thought of the Headmaster blowing bubbles like a Muggle tickled the Twins imagination as they described to the scowling wizard the various side effects that they had found while testing the bubbles out on themselves.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"The instructions seem simple enough. Dip wand into the liquid bubbles. Stir gently. Remove wand and blow. " said the Headmaster as he read the small print on the bottle. "Strange that the twins would sell such harmless fun. I have seen small muggles using something similar and they really seemed to like blowing bubbles into the air and watch their pets chase them till they pop."

"You don't say Albus." said Minerva as she picked up the stick with the large hole in the rounded end. "This came with it." She handed it to the Headmaster. "I think this is the wand the instructions refer to. It certainly can't mean our magical wands."

"Severus said that there are a few side effects according to the Weasley twins but they weren't serious. Some of them being, causing the skin of whoever they touch to change colour for five minutes or so, a bit of weightlessness, just some harmlessly fun effects. " Albus said as he took the proffered stick and after stirring it in the liquid as the instructions said tried blowing bubbles through the hole.

"And I suppose that is why your face looks like a multi-coloured checkerboard?" asked Minerva who watched with amusement as a few bubbles floated up and then hit Albus in the forehead.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The next few days were busy as Owls kept flying in with parcels from W.W.W. for the anxious students who were gathering as many tricks they could to play on each other and if possible on some of the teachers though not one one of them wished to suffer the dire consequences of playing tricks on the Potions Master.

There were some minor explosions during Prank Day as the various firecrackers whizzed around Hogwarts corridors and exploded wherever they went. There were some oddly coloured students with some of them floating and turning somersaults in the air while others sprouted feathers or claws as they consumed strange and varied candies that caused them no lasting harm. The elongated tongues though were a minor problem as they tended to get in everyone's way.

As the day progressed the Ghosts and portraits along the corridors looked on with amusement at the youngsters who wore the headless hats and tried the new transparency drink that caused the users bodies to fade in and out as if they were ghosts. Professsor Filius Flitwik even taught the students a few trick charms to use on each other for fun.

Headmaster Dumbledore was amused as he blew the pretty globs of bubbles and watched as they floated about striking students and faculty alike and marking them with some of the most interesting designs. He watched the students and some of the staff having fun pranking each other for a while before he decided to head back to his office.

Peeves was going totally frenetic as he reveled in the freedom of being able to play pranks without being threatened with the Bloody Baron. His chaotic nature flourished as he dumped water on unsuspecting victims, He also caused quills, parchments and other items to disappear out of the students hands . Severus shrugged his shoulders and stated. "The Headmaster made me promise to ignore any mischief making by anyone in the castle wishing to participate in Prank Day except within the confines of the Dungeon. That is what I am doing." whenever a protest was made to him about the unruly Poltergeists behaviour.

Peeves was having fun with the bottle of bubbles that Professor Snape gave him and noticed that the bubbles had some unusual effects on some of the students familiars, especially the cats. They were acting very strange as they seemed to be compelled to leap up at the bobbing streams of bubbles. He thought about their reactions and wondered what would happen to an Animagus if they had some poured over them. With a cackle of mischievous glee he went hunting for the only one he knew of in the castle.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Those who saw the silver Tabby Cat with markings around the eyes like Professor McGonagalls square spectacles couldn't help but laugh as the animal raced around the castle, twisting around and somersaulting while jumping into the air at some unseen objects that seemed to float in front of her. She seemed unaware of anyone else as she proceeded in an erratic way up the moving staircases towards the Headmasters office. Her eyes were slightly glassed over like some human who had just a little too much Christmas cheer...but it was not Christmastime.

Merowwww" roared the slightly befuddled cat as she glared at the stone gargoyle which sat mutely guarding the Headmasters office. It ignored her attempts to give the password as she was still in her animagus form.

She sat back on her haunches and shook her furry head as she concentrated on returning to her human form as Professor McGonagall. Once she was able to shake the fuzziness out of her mind she snapped out the password "Candy Corn" and the gargoyle leaped aside to reveal the spiral staircase.

_"Magically enhanced_ _Catmint bubbles ...just what were they thinking..."_ grumbled Minerva as she entered the opening and stood onthe moving staircase. _"That pesky poltegeist..."_

The Headmaster who was looking over some missives sent to him by the Ministry overheard Minervas' angry muttering getting louder, even through the closed office oak doors as she came up the spiral staircase. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black smirked as he said, "Sounds like your Deputy wants a word with you Headmaster."

"Do you want me to notify St. Mungo's that you may be on the way there?" asked Dilys Derwent with feigned sympathy while Minerva's muttering got clearer as she came closer to the office.

"_ALBUS! When I get hold of you..."_

Albus looked over at the benign portrait of Dilys Derwent and said, "Thanks Dilys but I think I will vacate the office ...NOW!" he yelled as he scrambled out of his chair and headed for the fireplace.

"_I should transfigure you into a Quaffle, then I'm going to have the Qudditch team practice throwing you through the hoops ,for two hours at least I would say. Then I will talk to Severus and..."_

Not wanting to hear the rest Dumbledore frantically grabbed the floo powder, threw it into the fireplace then jumped in as he called out "Snapes quarters."

Severus was in the process of marking some dismal essays by the second years when he was startled to see the Headmaster come tumbling out of his fireplace.

"Minerva seems to be a tad upset with us." exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Why would she be upset with us?" Severus asked innocently as he marked a large red T on an essay that he could barely read much less understand. His eyebrow rose as he thought over his actions for the last few weeks. "I don't remember doing anything lately to piss her off.'

"I didn't want to stay in my office and find out." Dumbledore said as he dusted himself off and moved over to the chair opposite Severus's desk and sat down.

"Er, Headmaster, I think we're going to find out momentarily." Severus said as he turned his head and watched a very angry Minerva McGonagall step out of the fireplace. She stood glaring at them with a ruthless expression that bode no good for someone.

"He-he-hello ...Min-Minerva." Albus stuttered as he attempted to look as if he didn't know she was looking for him.

"Don't. Hello. Me. Albus. Percival. Wulfric. Brian. Dumbledore." Minerva growled as she tapped her wand against his chest. "Don't even think of moving from your chair Snape." Minerva hissed as she noticed a slight movement from the other side of Snapes ' desk. "Either of you even think of going for your wands you will be sorry ...both of you."

She looked terrifyingly stern and foreboding as she stood glaring the pair of wizards in front of her as if they were a pair of errant students waiting to be given a detention. She then held up the nearly empty bottle of Franatic Bubbles that she had found on the Headmasters desk and demanded answers.

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

After Minerva finished with her tirade and stalked out of the Potions classroom Professor Snape reached over and carefully picked up the cute custard-coloured Puffskien who stuck out its long thin pink tongue at him. "Just a suggestion Headmaster, but when April Fools day comes along, please do yourself and the rest of us a favour. Ignore it."

Severus smirked as he gently held the small creature "Minerva might not be as forgiving next time."


End file.
